maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Straight A-Team
The Straight A-Team is a take-off of ''the A-Team''. This segment is from MAD Season 1, Episode 16: The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess. Summary A covert special team helps a student get good grades. References *Ferb *Gold Rush of 1849 *Big Mamma's House *Declaration of Independence *Mona Lisa Characters *Narrator (not in story) *Alan *The Straight A-Team (Hannibal, B.A. Baracus, Face, & Murdock) *Ferb Fletcher *Perry the Platypus / Agent P *Teacher *Phineas Flynn Transcript Narrator: In 1982, a group of students went to detention for a crime they probably committed. Today, they're still working of their punishment. They survived as below average tutors. If you've got a problem, if no one else can help, if you are struggling to make the honor roll, maybe you can hire... the Straight A-Team! [Title card: The Straight A-Team] CRASH! Teacher: Aah! Hannibal: Who wants extra credit? The A: Don't worry about that test, kid. We're here to help you. Murdock: Ooh hoo ooh. Come on, get in. Alan: Not really suppose-- The A: No time for jibba-jabba. Let's go! Teacher: Aah! BUMP! The A: Oh, come on! Dang it. Gotta jiggle it here. BUMP! The A: Oh, not quite. Oh, here we go. CRASH! Hannibal: Okay, little Timmy needs our help to get straight A's. Alan: Actually, it's Alan and are you sure you guys are tutors? You look like mechanics. Face: We're both. We're... mech-utors. Who do you think taught these guys how to built cool things outta nothing? Ferb: Uhh-- Cannibal: Okay, here's the plan. The A, you go undercover and help him ace his history class. Alan: Hmm... "Important event that takes place in 1849". The A: Hey, fool! (Shows his fists, which say "GOLD RUSH") Alan: "Gold Rush". Isn't that cheating? The A: I've got the whole Declaration of Independence on my butt! (BHHT!) Sorry, that was a dishonorable discharge. Hannibal: Murdock, you go create a distraction while Face gives him a hand in art. (Murdock crashes a piece of art while Face switches Alan's drawing to the Mona Lisa.) Face: Straight from Paris. (Murdock crashes the Mona Lisa.) Hannibal: And I'll make sure you get a good grade by hacking to the school's mainframe. (BEEP.) "Enter password"? They're on to us! (CRASH!) And for the grand finale, we'll band together to complete his science project. Alan: Actually, I'll stick with my lab partners. The A: Phineas and Ferb? Phineas: Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna today. Make a better science project then the Straight A-Team. Hannibal: Not if we can help it. Quick, boys! Grab what you can. We'll show Hideous and Nerd here who the better builders are. (Face takes a wheel) gasps (Murdock takes a shovel) cries (The A takes a toilet seat) Student: HEY, I WASN'T FINISHED!! Straight A-Team works on their project until the bell rings. The A: Time's up! What do you have? Phineas: We made a black hole recycling bin. drinks a soda and tosses the can into the machine What did you guys make? Hannibal: We made a van with a shovel, a wheel, and a toilet seat stuck to it. Teacher: Well, it's clear on who gets the A. Face: Wait! Did we also explain it can explode into a cool fireworks display? Teacher: Really? Let's see. Face: Where did we leave that remote? It must be in the van! Phineas: Hey, where's Perry? P has the remote in his hand, The Straight A-Team gasps, Agent P pushes the button and the van blows up taking The Straight A-Team with it. Perry (in pet mode): Chatters Teacher: Nice work, boys! I know I promised you an A, but are you okay with an A+ instead? Phineas: Yes, yes I am. Trivia *In real life, Phineas and Ferb would be disqualified for getting the van blown up. *Phineas wears glasses in this segment; in the actual show, he doesn't wear glasses. *The teacher that awards the prize is watching when Perry blows the van up, yet he still awards the prize to Phineas and Ferb. He must have not noticed Agent P. *This is the first time Disney's ''Phineas and Ferb'' get spoofed. *Antagonist: The Straight A-Team *In this segment, Ferb looks more like he does in the actual TV show than Phineas does. *Murdock holds a m16 assault rifle. *This is the 13th segment that the name of a MAD parody is said. Category:Movie Segment Category:Segments Category:Movie Parodies